Quite often in desks and bureaus it is desirable to have storage space for files; however, it is often difficult to convert such drawers so that the same are adapted to hold a number of files in neat orderly arrangement, such as typifies file cabinets. This invention is of a support for converting the storage portion of a drawer in such a manner that it will accommodate files.